russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik
Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik is a 2015 Philippine afternoon family drama television series based on the 6-year original 1989 television series that starred Margarita Fuentes, together with Ricky Belmonte and Melissa Mendez. The series aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC premiered on January 19, 2015, airing after APO Tanghali Na!. It starred Abby Bautista, together with the hottest teen stars Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Devon Seron and Albie Casiño. This drama series made a comeback with the glory days of Philippine drama. It is created by Zenaida O. Soriano from the original story and is directed by Mervyn Brondial. It was originally broadcast on ABS-CBN from 1989 to 1994 and transferred / broadcast on RPN to become part of network's relaunch in 1994 until its last episode in 1995. Production In December 2014, IBC announced that the classic soap will return on TV and will be one of Kapinoy network's first quarter offerings for 2015. The cast was announced during a press conference in December 25, 2014. In the story conference held by the network, it was stated that Abby Bautista will topbill the series together with the hottest teen stars Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Devon Seron and Albie Casiño. Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertaiment TV by that time was given the success of Annaliza on ABS-CBN. The producers used unknown actors in the beginning because of limited budget. The network about the show's success; became a commercial and critical hit, and the plot was stretched to prolong. Her character has a connection between Anna Liza and Maria Flordeluna because of it's similar name. 'Scheduling' The children's afternoon drama as part of HapoNation block which is premiered on January 19, 2015, after the success of children's drama series like My Little Janella and Frijolito. Plot Separated from her mother after an accident at sea, Anna Luna (Abby Bautista) is forced to live in the city with her estranged grandmother, Dona Martina Dominguez (Perla Bautista). Anna Luna is unwanted in the Dominguez mansion. To the old woman, she is a constant reminder of her daughter's disobedience by marrying a poor man. To a greedy aunt and an irksome cousin, she is a threat to the inheritance. It was about the struggle of Anna Luna and her father (Rodjun Cruz) to be reunited after a tragedy separated them. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Abby Bautista as Anna Luna D. Corpuz - A young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was seperated from her family after a ferry exploaded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. * Rodjun Cruz as TJ Corpuz - Anna Luna's foster father * Tricia Santos as Claire Corpuz - Anna Luna's teenage sister * Dominic Roque as Alex Dominguez - The younger brotger * Devon Seron as Eunice Dominguez - The eldest daughter * Albie Casiño as Albert Corpuz - Anna Luna's suitor brother Supporting Cast * Lloyd Samartino as Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz - Father * Melissa Mendez as Emily Dominguez-Tecson / Pilar - Estranged grandmother * Jeric Raval as Erwin Dominguez - His poor man. * Kyline Alcantara as Sendra Rodes - One of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Kristoff Meneses as Joey - One of Anna Luna's classmates * Alexandra Quiambao as Cheska Sandiego - One of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Kyle Kevin Ang as Lester - One of Anna Luna's classmates * Miel Cuneta as Elvira - One of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Dale Baldillo as Delos Alvarez - One of Anna Luna's classmates * Nichole Baranda as Loisa de Guzman * Jovic Susim as Jeric Lim * Alyanna Angeles as Macy - One of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Terence Baylon as Fernando Valdez - Teacher from school * Lani Mercado as Sis. Lourdes Dominguez * Chris Bugoy as Bugoy * Serena Dalrymple as Yaya Cita * Bart Guingona as Charles * Bryce Viray as Lance * Perla Bautista as Doña Martina Dominguez * Jerico Redrico as Pinong * Vangie Labanan as Tarsing Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik successfully conquered the afternoon viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in is timeslot on January 19, 2015 with a pilot national rating of 16.7% beating with The Half Sisters which is got 14.9% and Flordeliza which only got 9.7%. 'Critics' The creator of the original Anna Luna, Zenaida O. Soriano, tagged Abby Bautista as the next Janella Salvador based on her portryal as Anna Luna. She stated: 'She is really good, I think she will stay long in showbiz. She may be the next Janella Salvador." I really like it. When I saw the trailer, I told myself that this show would surely rate." See also * Abby Bautista is the New ‘Anna Luna’ * 'Anna Luna' retuns on IBC-13 starting January 19 * ORIGINAL ‘ANNA LUNA’ CREATOR TAGS ABBY BAUTISTA AS NEXT JANELLA SALVADOR * Anna Luna * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Anna Luna on Facebook * Anna Luna on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine television program stubs